Prisoner 2224
by DreamerCarroll15
Summary: Sam Carroll is sent to Alactraz for murdering a serial killer. But what if his twin is sent to do his trail? How does the prison react to Sam's twin? R&R. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya so I'm properly the youngest to write a fanfic for Alactraz. I love this show, I'm so mad Fox cancelled its 2nd season! So yeah please read. And no flames. Any questions just PM me. I'm not sure what cell Jack's in. **

**Summary: Sam Carroll is sent to Alactraz for murdering a serial killer. But what if his twin is sent to do his trail? How does the prison react to Sam's twin? **

Chapter 1

"Hey Slylvane there bringing in a new cell mate"

"Yeah.. I heard"

"Know what he did?"

"No.."

"Well all I know is that there's been a big hulaboo about him"

"That's interesting"

Jack sighs and leans his head agaisnt the wall. He didn't care about any new prisoner. He closes his eyes.

"Ahh here! I didn't do nothin!" A husky Irish voice says as it walks down the hall.

A guy with a small build about 22 walks down the cell walk. He's got a girlish face. He has short hair tuked under his cap. A side fringe of brown peeks out at the shade. He wears black and white converse on his feet. He's slim.

"Shut up Carroll!" The gaurd hisses.

"Ahh fuck off!" He growls.

They bring him to the cell 2224 beside Petty.

They shut the door. All the prison is quiet. All wanting to know about the newbie.

"He won't get out of there" one gaurd says as they walk away.

The prisoner sits up agaisnt the wall on the bed. He folds his arms and with his head down says.

"Gobshites"

Everyone laughs and yells.

The gaurds angryly turns and shouts

"Shut up!"

The prison soon turns back to the soft mumers of conversations between fellow prisoners. The new inmate sighs. Jack feels pity for the boy. He so young. He won't last a week here. He already looks home sick.

"Hey kid" Jack yells to him.

The young inmate looks up. His blue eyes glistening.

"It'll be alright"

The young inmate nods and mouths "thank you" before looking down again.

Jack shakes his head. There's something weird about this one. He thinks to himself.

Tammy's Pov:

"Hey Kid" a deep voice calls as I stroll around the yard lost in my own thoughts.

I turn around. Its that guy from earlier.

Show time.

"Yea?" I ask making my voice sound husky.

Its gotten a lot easier now.

He walks with me.

"Just making sure"

"Of wha?"

"That your not dead yet"

"Wha?" I ask paniced.

Dead yet? I'm going to die? Fuck I've only been here 3 hours! Sam your in shite when I finish your sentence.

He laughs.

"Cause your new"

"Ahh shite..."

"Don't worry... Keep out of peoples way and you'll be fine"

I nod and keep looking down.

"You don't sound like your from around here?" He asks.

"No.. No Ireland... Me Ma and Da moved here with me sister tah get jobs"

"Hmm.. Did they?"

"Yea.. Day worked very hard"

I feel a pang of homesickness.

"Your name kid?"

"Ta-" I stop before I can say my real name. The gig would be up and I'd be caught out. "Sam Carroll"

"Tasam Carroll?" He asks raising his eyebrows.

"No.. Sam Carroll"

He shakes his head.

"Alright kid, names Jack Slylvane"

"What ya in for?"

"Robbed a post office and killed a guy"

"Jesus" I say shocked.

Fuck that's bad.

"What about you?"

I sigh.

"Killed some fella, he was meant ta be mindin me and me sister when Ma and Da came here, he beat us and left me sister for dead"

"How long ago was that?"

"I was five... Killed him at 15... Been on the run til I got caught"

"Did your sister live?"

"Yeah... She got a couple of scars... Like these"

I pull up my sleeves to reveal the scars.

"I'm sorry" he says, his eyes still to my scarred wrists.

"It's alri... I guess I got me revenge"

"Alright come on!" A gaurd yells. "Back to your cells"

Everyone starts to go back inside. I don't watch where I'm going and bump into the man infront.

He turns around and stares at me. Oh fuck I'm dead. I'm so dead. His brown curly hair waves in the wind. His light blue eyes lock with mine. They seem to take my breath away.

"Careful" he says before walking up the stairs.

"That's Paxton Petty, he's in the cell beside you"

"What'd he do ta get in here?"

"He bombed a couple of places"

A man with big glasses walks by. He's so funny looking he nearly sets me in a fit of giggles.

"And him?"

"Ernest Cobb, a snipper"

"Fuck... I'm surounded by crimmals"

Jack smiles.

"Welcome to Alcatraz"

**So that's it. Please review and tell me what you think. Might not continue this unless someone wants me too. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Italics are thoughts. Thanks to HouseOfGlass for your review. I'm guessing the grammer is for the way Naddia speaks? She has an Irish accent. Its the way I and most Irish (Depending on what county your from) pronounce our words. If so I'll try clean it up. :)**

Chapter 2.

Rebecca Madsen was bored. She'd been here an hour waiting on Doc. She wish she hadn't rushed over so quickly after he called her with some big news.

_I wonder what's the big news? Why couldn't he just tell me over the phone?_

Soon Doc was races down the stairway leading down into the underground room under Alcatraz.

"Oh good, your here"

"I've been here an hour Doc, what's the big news?"

"Really? Sorry I was on my way over and traffic was being a pain in the ass and I had to do sometime... But that's what I got to talk to you about!"

"Traffic?"

"No! What I seen in traffic!"

Rebecca smiled.

_Cars? It must be important if he's all excited and serious at the same time._

"I saw, what I think is, a 63. And this 63 isn't the same as our usual crowd"

"What do you mean? He's more dangerous?"

Doc hurries over to his computer and starts typing. Rebecca watches the screen. An image of a very young man with a girlish face. He has short hair tuked under his cap. A side fringe of brown peeks out at the side. His eyes a very light bright green.

"Samuel James Carroll born December 1945. Died July 1975."

"Sam Carroll was Prisoner 2224#. His cell was beside Petty. He came here in May 61. He was Irish, an Irish Blue Blood. Warden James let him have two privaliges that Carroll was allowed choose. He choose to shower privatly and to be able to draw freely."

"So he was of Irish Royalty"

"Yeah, he also had a twin sister named Tammy"

_Where's he going with this?_

"There's something weird about Sam."

"What his killings?"

"No Sam only killed one guy. See Sam was five years old when his family came to America. The Irish Royals were kept secert. Irish people were sick of English rule and didn't want anyone ruling Ireland. You know they had their own war of independence. So when the Irish found out Sam's parents were kicked out of the country and brought here where they became rich on oil. Sam and Tammy were left in Ireland with a friend of their parents. The friend beat the kids and nearly killed Tammy. Sam and Tammy lived with this until they were 15 and their parents came to save them. But Sam killed this guy the day before they left Ireland to come here"

"So Samuel was caught and was brought here?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't Sam go to prison in Ireland"

"Because the Irish didn't want him back"

"So what's so weird about him?"

"The day Sam went to Alactraz, Tammy went missing and was never seen again or so everyone thought"

"Huh?"

"Today I saw a '63. I always had a theory on Sam Carroll and the disapearence of his sister Tammy. See Tammy was always drawing and had talent. Sam couldn't draw. Sam couldn't even read or write but once he got to Alactraz he could."

"So he was taught here?"

"No. Don't you get where I'm going?"

"You think Sam is Tammy"

"YES!"

"Doc, that's impossiable"

"I used to think so myself until I took this picture today in traffic."

Doc quickly fumbled in his pocket of his shirt and pulled out his cell phone. He opened the file on his phone that stated Images and clicked on the latest image and shoved it in Rebecca's face.

Rebecca looked at it closly.

In the photo was a slim girl with bright light green eyes framed with dark lashes. Her straight chocolate colour hair was to her waist. In the photo she is tuking her chocolate coloured side fringe behind her ear. She was wearing green demin shorts, black converse to her ankles and an black tank top.

Rebecca looked up to the screen again and back to the image.

"It can't be" she whispered shocked.

"Another '63" Doc agrees and nodding slightly.

"We got to call Hauser. Any idea of where she could be going? How dangerous she is?"

"She'll properly go back to the old mansion but its been desurted for twenty years now. I don't know how dangerous or if she is dangerous"

Rebecca takes out her cell phone and quickly finds Hausers number in her contacts and presses call.

She sighs. An unknown 63.

_Hauser won't like this. _

_Earlier that day..._

Tammy looked around the field where she had waken up in confusion. She didn't know how. Her body was wet with dew.

She looked around confused. Why isn't she at Alactraz? Why is she outside? What happened?

She stood up. She was still in her alactraz uniform. Even her grey cap was still on her head, hiding her long hair.

"Where am I?" She asked herself as she picked herself up and tried wiping away some leaves that had stuck to her clothes.

She took a closer look at her surroundings.

_Oh god what if I died?_

Tammy asked herself, suddenly frightened.

_I never even got to say good bye to Slylvane... Paxton... Webb... Fuck man!_

Spotting a fence she raced over and climbed it. She sprinted down a dirt path and soon found herself in a small neighbourhood. It must have been too early in the morning for anybody to be up yet.

_Cops will be lookin for me, I gotta ditch these clothes_

She thought quietly to herself.

She walked behind the houses and the tall fences that gaurded the houses back yards. She saw a clothes line in one. A small white house with blue shutters. She climbed the fences and jumped into the yard. Before she could grab anything off the line the glass french doors open. A little girl about seven walked out with a basket under her arm.

"Shite" Tammy muttered.

She rushed off to hide at the end of the garden. She slipped behind the small bushes that covered small areas of the garden.

"MEEOW!"

As she raised her foot she saw a small white cat hissing and growling at her. Tammy had stood on the poor sleeping cat, that was trying to keep dry from the nights rain after it was acciently locked out.

"Puddy? Is that you?"

The little girl ran up to the bush and started looking for the cat. She isn't looking when she pulls Naddia's hat.

The little girl examined the hat, wondering how a hat got in a bush in the first place. Tammy reached out and grabed the hat and pulled it back into the bush and pulled it back on. Her long hair not tooked into her hat anymore.

The little girl, now even more bewildered looked into the bush and saw a now messy looking Tammy.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Ehh.. Tammy"

"What are you doing in that bush?"

"Hidin"

"Ooh are you playing hide and go seek? Can I play? Please!"

Tammy raised her eyesbrows.

_Was I like this when I was little?_

Tammy smiles.

"Sure but could ya do me a favour first?"

The excited little girl nodded. The little girl hadn't had a friend to play with in ages.

Her dad was agaisnt it ever since her Mam had died.

"Would ya get me some clothes? I can't really play in me uniform"

"What type of uniform is It? Is it a school uniform?"

"Yea.."

"Come on in.. You can wear some of Mommy's old clothes! And you can see my room! But we have to be quiet because Daddy's asleep"

The little girl held tightly on Tammy's wrist and pulled her into the house. They queitly walked threw the house and tip toe up the stairs. The little girl pulled her into a pink and white room. There was princesses and knights and fairies and ponies everywhere.

"I'll get some of Mommys old clothes, stay here"

The little girl ran off out of the room. Tammy's wondering eyes scan the room. Her eyes linger on a photo on the bedside locker. In the photo was the little girl with who must be her parents in the picture. Underneath the photo on the frame, embedded into the frame was Chloe, Mommy and Daddy.

The little girl suddenly jumped back into the room holding some shirts and shorts with a sandwhich in her hand.

Smiling Tammy took them.

"Thanks"

"You can use my bathroom" the little girl said excitedly running towards a door and opening it, exposing the pink tiled bathroom.

"Uhh.. Okay" Tammy said quickly, shocked at the idea of a toliet in your own house.

Only when Tammy had the sandwhich in her hand had she realised how hungry she was. She quickly made her way into the bathroom and changed into green shorts and an black tank top.

As Tammy left the bathroom she saw the little girl playing with dolls on her pink bed.

"I should properly get going.. I'll see ya around though" she said as she made her way towards the door.

"But.. But.. You said you'd play with me"

Tammy whinced. She wasn't good with little kids or little girls. She'd always been a tomboy.

"Ehh alright. One game. What do you want to play?"

Chloe the little girl smiles.

"Can we play dress up?"

Shaking her head Tammy refused.

"Hmmm... Ooh we can play with my Bratz"

"Bratz?" Tammy asked confused.

_Bratz? What does she mean? Last time I heard that word it was used as an insult. _

"Yeah.." Chloe waves the dolls in her hands frantically.

"Ooh.. Alright"

This child was starting to really confuse Tammy.

"Why don't we play hid and go seek?" Tammy sugguested really not understanding the point of imagioning these big headed girls with tiny waists to talk and play.

"Okay. You hid I'll seek"

Tammy smiles as the girl shuts her eyes tight and counts.

"One.. Two.. Three..."

Tammy opens the door and sneaks down the stairs. She hears noises in the sitting room.

"Chloe is that you?" A male's voice called and stepped out of the sitting room and into the hall.

Tammy had no time to hide. She stood with wide shocked eyes at the equally as shocked young man.

He looked aboout in his early twenties with bronze hair and blue eyes.

"Who're you?"

"Ehh... A friend of Chloe's?"

His eyes widen with shock horror.

"What have you done to my daughter?!"

"Nothing! She's upstairs! She's playing!"

"Who are you? Where's Chloe?!"

"Look I was walking by when she saw me and asked me to play with her! I swear! Do I look like someone who would hurt your daughter?"

"I don't know.. All murders or child kidnappers come in all shapes and sizes"

"Tell me about it" she muttered thinking back to her time in Alcatraz and having Jack telling her the Prison food chain and who was who and who to stay away from.

"Just give me back my daughter!" He screamed. "She's all I have"

"Chloe!" Tammy yelled up the stairs.

"I have to find you" she shouted back down in a sing song voice.

"Chloe get down here" her father nearly screamed.

Chloe was confused.

Why's Daddy yelling for?

She quickly made her way down the stairs and stood on the last step and looked at the two adults infront of her.

"Chloe did you let a stranger into our house?"

"She's my friend! We were playing"

"Are you hurt?" He asked walking over to her and pulling her into a hug.

"Nope"

Tammy's throat was tight as she watched him hug his daughter. She remembered her father used to do that. Where was he now? Where was her mother? This was the first time she had ever thought of them. The last time she saw them was the morning she came to Alcatraz. Thinking she was Sam.

"I'll go"

"Don't go, we havnt finished playing" Chloe begged.

Tammy glared at Chloe's father.

"She's desperate for a friend. Can't you see that?"

Chloe sniffed. Sad that she'll be alone until school on Monday.

"Bye Chloe. I might see ya around"

Tammy walked out of the house and kept going down the street until she reached the city of San Fransco.

The sun was shining and the weather was warm. There was a lot of traffic as she walked the path. Her eyes wide with shock as she saw everything. There were strange looking cars in all colours. There were people walking by dressed strange, people talking on something in their hand.

_You won't get this is Connamarra._

**Hey do me a fav and press that review button and leave me what you think and if I should continue. Next chapter should be back to 1961 everybody. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

1961.

"Carroll, I'm sending you to work in the kitchen" Tiller says glaring into my cell.

"For what?"

"For cooking" Tiller replys.

I'm dragged out of my cell again.

"Ya know I've got fuckin legs.."

"Shut up Carroll"

"Shuttin"

I'm dragged out down to the kitchen, I let my body go limp. I find it easilier not to get hurt that way.

"Please Carroll... Just behave..." Hastings whispers in my ear.

He treats me like his own. Because I'm so young. He said. I always try but I do tend to be all pissy. What do you expect?

"Carroll this is Clarence Montgomery... You'll be helping him cook" Warden James says smiling at me.

I stand up properly and shake his hand. His dark eyes are confused as is everyone else.

"What can I not shake a man's hand?!" I demand.

"Right get cooking"

Tiller leaves along with the Warden. Everyone in the kitchen just stares.

"Wash your hands Carroll, you don't know what dieases you've got off the nigger"

I turn around and look at a guy peeling spuds.

"Jesus christ man! Whats wrong with ya?"

Everyone looks confused and a bit scared. I guess their remembering what 'I' did to Grandma. They all turn around and carry on with their busincess.

"I'm so sorry" I say to Clarence.

"Are ya'll gunna apolises for all of 'em?"

"Its disgusting behaviour" I say shaking my head. "Its like world war II all over again"

Clarence nods, believing me.

"So.. What are we cookin'?"

"Ribs... Best you've ever tasted"

I smile.

"Best thing I've ever tasted was Ma's stew... Ahh nothin can beat a bit of Irish beef I'm tellin' ya"

"Well looks like I've got competion" he says smiling.

I smile again and start preparing the trays.

"Alright.. Dinners served gentlemen" Warden James says as he finishes his toast.

Suddenly all the men are yelling and saying there not eatting it because a nigger toutched it.

I stand up and bang the table.

"HEY!" Everyone's eyes are on me. "Cop the fuck on.. Your acting like your five years old!"

Suddenly everyone's yelling at me.

"Your really goin' to yell at me?" I ask scowling and clening my fists.

Everyone's suddenly queit. Nobody really wants to mess with me. Unless they want to end up like grandma. Hung upside down with her stomach cut open. Sam said she watched her orgins fall out. One at a time.

"I thought so... Do ya know what Warden I've got more control over your ward than ya!"

"Carroll in the hole!"

"Yea... Yea" I say rolling my eyes and go limp as the gaurds drag me.

Halfway there Dr Sengupta comes running.

"Go I'll take him to the hole"

"We can't let you do that ma'am"

I look up at Hastings. I whince at the anger on his face. Damn father figures around this joint.

"One of you follow behind. Me and Mr Carroll have private matters to attendent to"

"I'll do it" Guy says and nods at the other one to move on.

Isn't that the guy who spilt open Tommy Madsen's head?

We start walking towards the hole.

I wonder what this women wants. I heard she's a talker. As in she only wants to know what makes you tick. Well that's what I heard. Nearly everyone in our cell blocks been to see her. I guess its my turn.

"I know who you are Sam... Or is it Samantha?" She whispers.

Freezing I look at her with fear. How does she know? What's she going to do?

"How do you...?"

"Only a women can see another women.. Plus your luxary gave it away mostly"

"That's because of my background not my sex"

There's silence.

"What are you going to do about me?"

"Nothing. I'll keep your secert until you get out of the hole and we can chat properly"

I nod. Hopefully Sam will have kept low.

Guy rushes infront of us and we walk through my cell block.

Some complain angrily, some act shocked, some laugh and shake their heads.

"What'd you do this time Carroll?"

I look at Jack and see the look of shock on his face. I smile weakily and look at the hole.

"In you go Carroll" Guy says.

I nod.

"I'm sorry" I say before going in.

Its smaller than I imagioned.

The door closes and its complete darkness.

I can hear footsteps walk away.

"Is this the best ya got?!"

There's an up roar in the prison. Making me smile that people support me. That and we've all been sing Olle the passed couple of nights.

"Olle Olle Olle Olle... Olle Olle" I start.

"Olle Olle Olle Olle" I hear from the prisoners.

"Olle Olle" I finish.

"Hey Carroll do you have another song?" Someone yells.

"Yeah its called Ireland's Call"

"Start It"

"Alright... I guess well start with the chorus"

I cough and start the chorus, thank god my singing voice sounds male. I smile as I try not to laugh at the meomeries in the churches choir.

"Ireland Ireland together standing tall, shoulder to shoulder we'll answer Ireland's call."

"Ireland Ireland together standing tall, shoulder to shoulder we'll answer Ireland's call."

"Go on Ireland!" I yell.

There's another up roar and then the sound of banging on metal bars.

"Carroll! Shut up! Your meant to be in the hole!"

"I am in the hole!"

"Well keep it down!"

I sigh and sit down. I lean agaisnt the wall and cross my legs.

_What am I going to do for 30 days? _

**2012.**

Tammy walked up the drive of the mansion. It was torn down and didn't really look like the magical palace it had once been. It once stood tall and proud but now it had lost all of that and become a sad, old grey building. Sighing she run up the steps and entered the old building. The front door was missing.

Inside the building was as sad as it was from the outside. Tammy remembered her first and last day here. She was only here a couple of hours when cops were after Sam and she took his place. She wondered around the house. She moved slowly through the bare sitting room with only a fireplace. She could see her father sitting by the fire in his red armchair dressed in a dressing gown, also red with gold. She moved onto the kitchen. All that remained was the counters and they were bare. She remembered her mother showing the kitchen to her and Sam, explaining that she didn't have to cook or clean again.

Tammy carefully made her way up the old staircase. Even though it was made of white marble she was sure she would fall to her death.

Her parents rooms where on the left and her room on the right. Sam's was on the next floor. The rest of the seven rooms on this floor were spare guest bedrooms.

Tammy couldn't go into her parents bedroom. It was too painful. Even now she hated to think of the pain she caused them. Their daughter disappearing and Sam meant to have gone to jail.

Instead she walked to her old room. She hestitated before opening the door.

The room was the same as she left it. She'd moved make up, perfumes and hair rollers to one side of the giant dresser and on the other side was soap and her old clothes. That night she wore Sam's clothes. In this room she had made the choice. When Sam came in scared and panicing about being brought to Alcatraz that he was going on of his mind. It was seeing her brother in that state that made her realise she had to do this for her brother. She would give up her freedom for him.

Tammy shook her head, trying to rid herself of the meomery. Her gaze went to the bed. Its covers look untoutched. Sighing she sits down. Her hair falls over her shoulder.

She hears movement downstairs. She queitly moves to the door. Ma? Da? Sam?

She runs down the stairs only to find nothing.

_Must have been a rat or something._

She turns to go back up the stairs when a flash of light catches her eye. She looks down to the small bit of light and with wide eyes lifts the gun and the piece of paper up from the ground.

**There's chapter 3. Hope it was alright. Review and tell me what you think. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alcatraz. If I did there would be a Season 2 and maybe a Season 3. I own Sam Carroll. Tammy Carroll. Sam and Tammy's Parents and their parents house. Anything that belongs to my OC's anything I make up is mine. **

Chapter 4 - The Hole and The Visit .

**1961.**

The door to the cell opens.

I growl as the light hurts my eyes.

Someone's pushed in. Too soon the doors shut again.

"Sam?" A voice calls.

I cough and try man up my voice alittle.

"What? What're you doing here? Who are you?"

"Its a way to torture me I guess. I'm your neighbour"

My neighbour? Paxton Petty?

"Am I so bad?"

He chuckles.

"No.. Its not you. Everyone thought you were dead. You've been quiet the past 2 weeks"

"All that yelling hurt my throat"

"Yeah people could only hear you cause it was so load"

"Thanks"

He finds his way over to me and sits beside me.

"How've you been?" I ask.

"Fine, I've been tortured but other than that I've been fine"

"Tortured over what?"

"Something over my bombs"

"What did they do to you?"

"The usual and the women Doctor tried too"

I sigh.

"So what's the gossip?"

"Your death. Some guys in different cells were saying they'll take your punishment for you."

I rest my head back agaisnt the wall and smile.

"Can't believe I'm that popular"

"You know in prison that's a bad thing. Roco D'Mario is planning your death if you walk out of here"

"Really? What triggered that? Was it his time in the hole?"

He chuckles lightly. Wow I wasn't trying to be funny.

"No he'd be grateful. Nobody likes this place but Cobb"

"Really why?"

"He's not a people person"

"Anything else.. Not about Cobb going on in the prison"

"Well.. Its unpleasant"

"I might as well know.. Its nothing to do with me right?"

"Nothing to do with you. You know Owen Wise?"

"Heard of him.. Scrap of man"

"Yeah well he was attacked in the showers.. Really got a good beaten too.."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah.. He was abused too" he manages to say, from his tone he wants me to figure out what happened.

"Are you trying to tell me he was.. You know"

I try to make hand gestures but he stops me.

"Kid I can't see in the dark"

How could I forget that? I guess I'm so used to blackness.

"So he was sexualy assulted" I say figuring out the words.

"Yeah"

"That's sick.. Who did it?"

"Danny Pizz"

"Isn't he here for that?"

"Yeah.. Guy has mental problems.. Unless you want to keep your virginity I'd stay well away from him"

"I'm not a virgin! I've had plenty of bo- Girlfriends"

"Yeah right.. Your still a virgin!"

"Do I look like a virgin? Do I?"

"Yeah... You've got the look of innonoce"

"Okay fine.. But you got to admit you are too"

"You don't need to admit it... I already know"

"Come on tell me"

"I'm not!"

"Liar!"

"I'm not. Do I look like a virgin?"

"No" I admit. "Wonder who else here is a virgin"

"Hmm... Cobb"

"Jesus what's your obsesion with him?"

"I don't have an obsesion with him"

"Then why have you mostly talked about him?" I tease.

"Shut up.. I'd say he is"

"Agreed. Who else?"

"Nelson"

"Child killer Nelson or Nelson Roberts?"

"Child killer"

"Virgin! No women would toutch him and not because he's a child killer. hmmm... Cal Sweeney"

"Not a virgin"

"Yeah.. Hastings"

"The gaurd?"

"Yeah"

"He has a daughter.."

"Okay then we've done me and you.. What about the Ames brothers?"

"Edward properly got laid once while Herman got laid twice"

"How do you know that?"

"Its just obvious"

"How about Sonny Burett"

"Not a virgin... He went out with that girl Helen"

"How do you know he's not lying"

"He has that edge that says it"

"Okay fine.. Uh Tommy Madsen"

"He killed his wife and has a kid"

"How do you know"

"Hastings told me about the kid. Jack told me about the wife"

"Okay... That's all I can think of"

"How bout Johnny Mckee?"

"The guy with the ears?"

I laugh.

"Yeah"

"You have such a girl's laugh" he points out.

"What are you getting at Petty?"

"Nothing. Just telling you"

I shake my head.

"Leave my laugh out of this and go back to our other conversation.. No don't that was just a weird conversation altogether"

"So the kids back" Jack says as he walks up behind me.

I slow down and let him catch up with me. Together we walk around the cell yard. Its just me and Jack walking. Everyone's huddled together, the colds so unbearable. But god what a day to be free from 30 days in the hole. I got sprung yesturday and missed going out into the yard to breathe.

"Yeah, back again..."

"You okay kid?"

"Fine, just this cold!"

"Ahh you'll get used to it"

We pass a few guys. They whistle as we go by.

"Look who it is... Slylvane and his bitch"

"Excuse me?" I ask nearly slipping up.

"Just sayin, you too been gettin close!"

"Got a problem?"

"Queers"

"I aint no queer!" I growl.

Jack grabs my arm.

"Leave it Carroll, they want to riall you up"

"Yeah Carroll, don't wanna go back to the hole again do we?"

"Fuck off" I say and walk away.

I sit on the steps furthest everyone else. I manage to sit beside someone.

"Shite sorry" I say.

"It's fine, your the kid right?"

"Sam Carroll 2224 and I'm nah a kid"

"Paxton Petty 2223"

"Oh hi" I say smiling.

He smirks back.

"So what'ya doin?"

"Thinking"

"Oh sorry I'll leave"

"Its alright, I could use some company"

Paxton and me get along great. Better than me and Sylvane I guess you could say. But if I had a problem I always went to Sylvane. Sylvane's like a father to me. I suppose he see's me as the 'son' he never got to have.

I wonder what the people who don't have anyone visting them do? That's today.

"Open cell doors!"

I stand up from laying on my bed and stand out of the open cell door. I stand in the line of people. Luckily its Hastings as the gaurd waiting outside my cell.

"Hastings" I say smiling and nodding.

He quickly smiles and nods back.

"Come on ladies, move on" a gaurd at the front says.

Ha ladies, if only he knew.

"Spot check Sylvane"

What? Just Sylvane? The fuck?

Were brought out to the courtyard. Like anyother day.

"Hey Petty, what's up with the visting days here?"

"You got someone visting?"

"Dunno" I shrug.

I don't know. Maybe. More likely not. I mean I put my family on my list but I doubt they'll visit.

"Didn't you put someone on your list?"

"Yeah, I just don't know if they'll come visit me"

"Sam Carroll. You've got a vistor" a gaurd yells.

"Well look at that someone has come to visit you"

"I'll talk to you later"

I run up the stairs and follow the gaurds to a room with booths. I'm brought to one and told to sit down. I can't face whoever is behind the glass. Without looking at the person I pick up the phone. I don't even say anything.

"Hey Tam"

Quickly I look up. He's cut his long blonde hair short and with a knife by the look of it, his green eyes have lost their sparkle, his eyes hollow, his pale skin is now a farmers tan.

"What are you doing here?" I ask shocked. "You should be dead!"

I remember the letter I got from my Callie. Sam's girlfriend saying that he was dead and that she was pregnant.

"She told you that.. Yeah I thought she would"

"You can get caught you know"

"How're you holding up?"

"Its fine, I'm not dead yet"

"Anything bad happen to ya?"

"I was put in the hole and called a queer but other than that nobody comes near me"

"So your not getting beatten? Hurt?" His tan face pales abit "raped?"

"No.. No.. And no.. How could I? I don't share a cell, I shower privately and I'm always in the Warden or Gaurds view"

"I can't picture you in there with such crimmals"

"Don't forget your one of them"

"I shouldn't have let you do this for me"

"An eye for an eye"

"But that was different.. It was only six months and I got laid by my cell mate"

"So your cell mate knew and she never told"

"I wish you'd stop using that voice Tam"

I shrug.

"A man's got to do what a man's got to do"

"Very funny"

I smirk at him, trying to hide my happiness and excitment at his visit. I suspect they'll be short and rare if he's to keep himself from being discovered.

"How ya holdin' up?"

"I'm still alive arnt I?"

"I guess"

"I've been here a month... I've got 23 months left.. I should be fine"

"I'll visit again when I can.."

"Wait.. Does ma and da know your alive?"

"No.. I'd like to keep it that way"

I nod sadly. It must be hard for them thinking that both their children are gone. But in a sense we were never really there. They left us in Ireland until we were 15, with Jimbob.

"Callie wrote to me to tell me she was pregnant"

He shakes his head.

"Its not mine"

"How'd you know?"

"Because I havnt toutched her like that. I'm not with her anymore"

"So she really thinks your dead?"

"Yeah.. Don't worry she won't go public with knowing about.. Well this."

"How do you know?"

"Because if she does she'll see a ghost from the grave"

"Have something done about it by next time"

He nods, his body here but his mind else where.

"Has anyone found out yet?"

"A doctor here but she hasn't said anything yet.. She said we were going to have a chat soon"

"Visiting times over!" A gaurd calls.

"Guess I'll see ya around.. I'll write Tam"

I nod and put back the phone and follow the line of prisoners out and back to our cells.

**2012.**

"Dear Tammy,

When I brought you back I didn't have a misson for you. I didn't know you were even a girl. You were only brought back to serve a purpose but I have realised that anything I have asked you to do you wouldn't do. I decided I would use you when I needed to. I have been informed about someone helping Rebecca Madsen to stop my plan. I need you to use this gun to kill Diego Soto. I know your kind Tammy. A pure, Inocent creature.

I have kidnaped your brother Samuel Carroll. Your now in the future and he is an elderly man now. He is here with me and will remain until you have done what I have asked. He is safe, I asure you but unless you do this, he won't be for very much longer.

J."

Tammy read over the letter again to make sure she wasn't reading it wrong.

This letters a joke. I don't even know these people.

Tammy shook her head.

This is a sick joke. I'm in the Future? That would explain everything. All the changes and why the house is falling apart.

I have to do this. I have to get Sam.

Tammy sighed. She was clueless. How was she to save her brother. She didn't know Diego Soto. Maybe she should start looking?

She held the gun out infront of her. She could never understand guns. She didn't even know what make or model it was only that it said Smith and Wesson. She has nothing to hide the gun in. She walks back up the stairs and into her room. She searches threw the old wardrobe. Finally after ten minutes she finds what she's looking for. The black purse is black with silver balls sewn on it. Its a one handle purse. Big enought to hold the gun.

She walks out of her room and again down the stairs and out of the house. She smiles to herself in the afternoon sun. The perfect place to go researching someone was easy.

The libary! They must have a record of people's birth certs. Maybe she'll be able to find out where Diego Soto lives.

**There chapter 5. So what do you think? Review and give me your thoughts. **

**- XxDrEaMeRcArRoLlxX **


	5. Chapter 5

Heya guys, just letting you know I'll hardly be on fanfiction because I've oved to wattpad because its easier. All my stories from my fanfiction account will be on my wattpad account. So see ya on the other side… XxParadiseLostxX (MY WATTPAD NAME)


End file.
